FaceDown
by xPandiBearsx
Summary: A songfic specifically for  Zemyx Days! ;D All in Zexion's POV. Enjoy   P.s.:SaiDem fangirls...you are warned . ." Oh and slightly use of XemSai :D


x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

_**Face Down~**_

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Summary: A songfic specifically for Zemyx Day! ;D All in Zexion's POV. Enjoy~

P.s.: SaiDem fanfirls...you are warned ._." Oh and slightly use of XemSai :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song _Facedown _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. Just the simple storyline is mine...

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

_Hey, Boy, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still, I'll never understand why you hang around..._

There he sat. Him and that innocent face of his, which I could never resist, flirting with...that _**blue mongrel**_,,,

I sat on a simple wooden bench seat, with one of my favorite books in hand, but not really interested it that much, being that my crush and ...his crush were flirting with each other directly across from me. A singe of pain ran through me as they experienced their first kiss. '_D-Demyx, why do you do this to me..._'

_I see what's going down_

Months passed, yet time moved very slowly for me whenever Demyx and that stupid mutt, Saix, were in the same room as me. We used to be the best if friends, maybe even more, well...before Saix came into the picture. Now my heart was ripped in two.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

While passing the restrooms some time during Demy and...Saix's 34th week together , I heard a muffled cry coming from the inside. I usually never interfered with the business of other, but I knew this cry so well. I walked on inside, luckily without his notice and stood in complete horror and shock. Demyx sat in a laid in a small corner, hugging his knees and crying his heart out. Out of the blue, he sniffled out two words which I've been waiting an eternity for.

"Never...again..."

_You cry alone and he swears he loves you!_

For some reason, whenever I tried to move forward to Demyx, I couldn't. It was as if my feet were chained to the ground. And as if right on cue, Saix came walking in, making every thing so obvious and noticeable. In a few seconds, he noticed Demyx and did what I **would've** done. He placed Demy into a loving embrace although with Demy squirming and trying to escape his lover's grasp. "Noooo, Puppy..."

"Demy...but I love you..."

Demyx released a huge sigh, letting up from crying, and I figured and or knew that my sweet...innocent...and naive Demyx had fallen for the same exact trap.

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?_

_Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?_

The next day was a Saturday -Thank GOD no annoying, pyromatic Axel on the loose =3= -

So I went to the park for no apparent reason. Happily yet strangely, no one was there. No annoying, screaming kids. No non-having sea-salt ice-cream truck. Just me and a simple playground. I ran over to the swing sets and plopped down in its varity of seats. A good ten minutes later, a couple strutted by, hand in hand. I groaned in annoyance when they started to have a make-out session on a bench a few feet away from me.

Unbelievably, I glanced upward to see who the hell the couple even was. '_Saix...and X-Xemnas! The hell-? Why Xemnas of all people?_' I mentally gagged then my mind flashed to Demyx. '_Great...just perfect..._'

"Ne, Zex? What are you doing here?"

_Well, I'll tell you my friend_

_One day, this world's gonna end. As your lies crumble down..._

I jumped slightly and swiftly looked behind to see no other than -_insert dramatic, lightning here_- Larxene..wait...Larxene!

"Larxene? Wait...Why did you even call me that!"_ 'Oh the joy, I __know__ the old hag will tell Demyx. HAH! Your screwed Saix.'_

The older of us smirked then noticed the make-out couple. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here?" Her face drew out a long, evil smile across her face. Saix froze instantly, realizing finally who exactly was even aware of the on going then flinching slightly. "Ehehe..."

Xemnas wore a **very** confused face. Larxene was both evilly laughing and smirking; and even I couldn't help a small smirk play on my lips.

_A new life she has found!_

_'You made my life a living hell, Saix. Now, a taste of your own medicine, shall we?'_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

By the time Monday had come around, everyone had heard what happened between Xemnas and Saix. Most importantly, Demyx. Yes, he was heart-broken but he seemed to know this was going to happen sometime or another.

"It's for the best Dem..." I softly spoke to him.

He nodded but still seemed a tad distant.

_If you wade forever, you will surely drown_

"Demyx, listen to me," I said getting a 'just a tad' bit irritated. "Saix isn't worth getting upset over. He's the type that would just shut you out in the end anyways. So, please, stop crying..." I hugged him gently after finishing what had been on my chest for a while now."

He smiled softly then whispered something in my ear, so softly that I barely even heard it, then he walked off a tad bit happier.

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say your right again_

_Say your right again; heed my lecture!_

Later that same day, I leisurely was walking down an unimportant, insignificant hallway, when I over-heard Saix and Xemnas, blabbing about something. Though I could honestly careless, I started the investigation.

"Oh, Baby, your so right~"

"Yeah! Who needs that damn bitch of a Demyx anyway, espically when I have you, rascal~"

"Oh, you!"

They snuggled into each other then started the obvious make-out session...again. I gagged inwardly once more and even came close to screaming out:

"_One day, he will tell you that he has had enough!_

_It's coming 'round again."_

And then punch both of them in the kisser. That would definatley make my day loads better. But I resisted it, beside fighting wasn't reallt my forte... 'per say'. So I ran all the way to Demyx's small-town, suburbian home.

"Demyx, come on. Open up." I said, knocking on the door for the sixteenth time. Finally, after a good ten minutes, he answered. Demyx was dressed in his music note pj's, and even carrying an old blanket. I looked to my cell phones time and then back to Demyx. "You know, it's only 5:30 and yet you were sleeping?"

He smiles sheepishley and nodded. I smiled softly, "Do you even feel like talking to me, Dem?"

"Of course, Zexy," he grinned. Then he lead me to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "What's up?"

I smiled slightley from his was and sat down on the sofa next to him. "Well,..." my voice trailed off.

"C'mon, Zexy , spit it out already!" He squirmed in anticipation.

"Alright. Alright," I let a sigh then explained the whole situation to him. During my explan aition, he stood up and turned on his MP3 to a certain song -Guess which one..Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

By the time I had finished the small tale, the song was nearing it's end and Demyx was smiling one of those -your-the-only-one-who-will-**ever**-see-this-sexy-smile- type of smiles and shrugging slightly throughout some parts.

_Face down in the dirt_

_He says, "This doesn't hurt."_

_He says, "I've finally had enough!"_

I held on him, huggingly.

"I'm fine, Zexy's, really."

I smiled inwardly and kissed him gently then pulled away instantly, blushing madly."S-sorry..." Averting my eyes to the floor.

He took my chin, making me look at him. His cheeks were tinted red a bit but still wearing a bright smile. "I'm through with Puppy, Zexion. I'd rather be with you."

My blushed deepened while he stared into my eyes. His smiled changed into his childish grin as we both lean into another kiss.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

_**A/N:Weeeeeelllll, there ya go;D I was hoping to go for fluffiness for my first fanfic,but knowing me, I probably screwed up somewhere along the way xD Oh, if you hadn't noticed I had to change some of the lyrics to fit lil Dem-Dem. You didn't want Demyx to be a cross-dresser now did we? xD**_

_**R&R...please :3**_

_**All reveiwers will receive...*drum roll* a limited edition...:Pop Rock Pocky + a DemDem/Zexy plushie! :D So there's your inspiration my young followers :3**_

_**x-Kurisu(:**_


End file.
